Electrical enclosures sometimes experience failures where arcing can occur within the enclosure. In some instances, the arcing is so powerful that it can burn and/or melt through the housing of the enclosure. Such a situation is undesirable and potentially life-threatening to anyone standing around the enclosure. Electrical standards call for an electrical enclosure to be able to withstand an arc fault of X kiloamps for Y seconds and remain intact (i.e., not breached) and not deform more than Z inches (variables X, Y, and Z can vary depending on the type of equipment, location, etc.). Prior solutions to this problem typically include making the housing more durable by including extra housing panels and/or thicker panels. However, such a solution can be expensive. Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus. The present disclosure is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.